


What Are You Hiding?

by butterflybrigade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, scary bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: There are consequences for being caught alone in the woods.orDipper was in a place he shouldn't be and Bill was there too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story that has underage elements, and I feel that I should address that consent is very important in real life.
> 
> Okay, off my soap box. Enjoy the story! :D

In hindsight, Dipper knew he shouldn’t have gone looking for trouble in the woods. All he meant to do was find some ingredients for a potion he wanted to make. Instead, he ran into a furious goblin that had the intention to tear the woods apart. Trees were clawed to the point of nearly tumbling to the ground, dirt had been flung from all the destruction the monster was creating. The flowers Dipper needed were underneath the footprints of the beast, but when he tried to grab them he was spotted.

The creature took Dipper by the arm and threw him against a nearby tree. Pain pulsed though his shoulder. Hot tears threatened to show themselves while his vision swam before him. Dipper curled into the tree, holding his left arm close as he realized it had been dislocated. He thought he was done for, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

“There you are you son of a gun!” a chipper voice rang through the trees, and Dipper knew it instantly. “You have been causing a world of trouble.” Surprisingly, the voice addressed the monster, and not Dipper. There was actually a chance Dipper hadn’t been seen based on the angle of where he was hiding against the tree.

“But you might have done me a favor. I get to tear you apart for fun _and_ I got someone make a deal with me to do it.” The figure coed at the monster which only enraged it more.

Those gold eyes lit up when the goblin lunged forward in attack and Dipper could see the man dodge it with ease. The battle consisted with similar motions but each time the creature got close the man in the tailored suit gave deeper cuts each time. Dipper was getting sick watching the blood pour from the beast, but he made no move. Suddenly everything lost color and only shades of black and white remained. Dipper heard the dying roar of the goblin as it lost its life to dark tendrils that manifested themselves.

By now, Dipper had been trying to slowly inch away while the demon was distracted by his latest kill. There might have been hope of escape if he hadn’t broken a twig in his attempt to crawl. He froze when Bill turned instantly and locked eyes with Dipper. His features turned into a dark satisfied grin as he turned to face the kid. Dipper panicked and turned over to stand up, but just as he got a foot beneath his weight tendrils wrapped themselves around his ankles.

They dragged him closer to Bill as Dipper desperately try to squirm away. He regretted moving his injured arm more than necessary when it he felt like there were needles that dug deeper with every motion.

“Well would you look at this. My night is just getting better and better!” Bill chirped with his eerily enthusiastic tone. The smoke raised Dipper off the ground and turned him to face the demon. He was forced to see those terrifying glowing orbs that made Dipper feel like his soul was being peered into. Dipper floated just above the demon and could feel himself being analyzed by the creep. Dipper still held his arm close and tried not to kick his feet in fear of aggravating more pain.

“Oh, Pine Tree, don’t you remember the last time we talked? I told you to watch your back if I ever caught you alone.” He chided. Bill clearly enjoyed seeing the boy tremble.

“I... I didn’t- “

“I do not care for your excuses.” Bill flicked his hand away in dismissal. An unnerving chuckle sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. His gaze transferred to the arm Dipper was trying to tuck away. “What are you hiding there? Could that be the book?” he clapped his hand in anticipation.

Dipper shook his head and pleaded uselessly for Bill not to touch him. Bill ignored him and peeled the other arm away in hopes of revealing the boy’s book. Instead he saw Dippers other arm hang limp at his side while his face contorted with pain. Bill registered quickly and rolled his eyes.

“Jeez kid, you should have just said something.” Bill continued with his scolding tone.

“Please, Bill, just let me go.” Dipper begged, and the demon just observed him with no regard to what the boy was saying. A sly grin returned on his face.

“One thing at a time, kiddo. Let’s get you patched up first.” He winked. Realization hit Dipper like a bag of bricks and this time he did try to thrash away despite the pain.

“No, no, no. Don’t touch it! Please, don’t… Aaagh!” the dark smoke trailed up his arm and tightened around his shoulder before mercilessly snapping it back into place. Dipper panted and struggled not to pass out from the aching. He couldn’t, however, keep the tears from falling this time. Bill had him float down ever so slightly so he could put a kiss on both his tear stained cheeks. Dipper recoiled in disgust.

“All better. Now is that anyway to treat the person who just saved your life and your arm?” Bill waited expectantly for a reply.

“Th-thanks.” Dipper gave a breathy response, not truly meaning the words. “Can I please go home? I won’t say anything, I won’t bother the woods, I-“

“Sorry Pine Tree, no empty promises for me tonight.” He cut Dipper off. “Besides, I have to stay true to our last conversation.” Bill’s face showed pure evil this time and it petrified Dipper to the core. “What do you say to a little trip to the Mindscape?”

“No! Bill, Don’t-!” Dipper struggled to escape from the unknown agony that he might face in the future.

“Lights out, kiddo.” The demon’s hand reached behind the boy’s neck and touched the nerves there and with a flick of magic, Dipper fell into a deep sleep. He dropped into Bill’s expecting arms and the dream demon carried him bridal style into the heart of the woods.

 

 

“Sweet dreams.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is brought back to the Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this late at night so excuse any grammatical issues, I will probs fix it when I'm more awake lol
> 
> This chapter begins to be a bit more violent, want to make sure you are aware.

Dipper ran as fast as he could, his feet a blur on the leaves. He weaved through trees that came in his way, ducked and dodged branches that threatened to take him out. He groaned at the strain he was putting on his lungs but pushed on anyway. He had to find Mabel, or Grunkle Stan, just _anybody_. His head became foggy. Was he running away from something, or was he just searching for someone? He stumbled over a root that appeared out of nowhere, and gravity had no trouble bringing him down harshly. Dipper was now surrounded by fog that hovered over the ground. A cold wind cascaded through the trees and Dipper turned to face the direction it came from.

He turned stone cold at the sight of a lanky figure with golden eyes towering over him while resting his arms on his cane. The demon snapped his fingers and blue chains erupted from the ground and grasped Dipper’s wrists and ankles. They pulled him down to the earth and even more chains wrapped themselves around him. Dipper frantically gasped for air due to the constriction.

“I think you’ve had enough fun in here for now.” The dream demon’s voice giggled though the woods. It was only when Dipper saw his one eye glow bright red did he scream in terror.

 

Dipper jolted upward, a yell trapped in his throat. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. It seemed like a cave, chilled with little light except for the multiple candles that held flames. There were markings etched into the walls; shapes, hieroglyphs, pictures. Just as he tried to focus on them a force whipped him to the side of a wall. The wind was knocked out of him, but at least he wasn’t hurt. Yet.

Memories of previous events flooded his mind. Dipper yelled at himself internally. He knew that he shouldn’t have gone out collecting those flowers, especially not at night. The concoction he wanted to make was not worth it at all. How stupid could he be?

“Sometimes I ask myself the same thing, Pine Tree.” A snide voice cackled by his side. Dipper’s eyes went wide. No, no, no, not him. Anyone but him. Dipper tried to free himself from the invisible force that kept him against the wall. It was no use as he saw none other than Bill Cipher come into his line of vision.

“Get out of my head.” Dipper frowned which apparently warranted a laugh out of the demon.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be making demands, kiddo.” Bill leaned down, his grin only inches away from Dipper. He froze in place.

“What do you want Bill?” the boy released a shaky breath. He instantly regretted the question after seeing the glimmer that passed through the demon’s eye.

“Oh, I want a lot of things Pine Tree.” His shadow covered the boy. “But right now, I think I want to show you why I told you to look out for yourself.”

Confusion swept over Dipper until he was pulled away from the wall and slammed against it once more. This time he could feel the damage done instantly. His head hurt from the impact and his side ached. Bill stepped closer.

“No! Don’t-“ Dipper was flung to the opposite wall, this time he could feel his own blood trickle down his face and even tasted copper in his mouth. He saw stars as the room spun, everything hurt. It felt almost impossible to try and fight back.

“Oh, Pine Tree, don’t give out on me yet.” Bill whined as if he was a child that wasn’t getting his way. “I’m not done with you.”

Dipper felt himself be lifted off the ground by his shirt and he groaned from the movement.

“I have been irritated for far too long by you and your annoying little clan.” Bill forced Dipper to look him in the eye. “Let this be a lesson on how I will not tolerate any more of your interference with my plans.”

Dipper struggled against Bill’s hand, which inevitably led Bill to unceremoniously drop him. The demon turned away and took a deep breath as if to compose himself. When he turned back around it reminded Dipper of a clown that had painted on a sickening smile. Bill grinned with all teeth, his canines far sharper than they were supposed to be. He looked like the ringleader of some twisted circus with the way he dressed in that tailcoat and the mock expression he wore.

“The circus, huh kid?” the demon loomed over Dipper with deadly intentions. “Well I think one of us is going to have a lot of fun.” He let out a maniacal laugh as if it were an inside joke that Dipper didn’t know about. “Tell me Pine Tree, do you like throwing knives?”.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Mabel followed Waddles through the woods, her favorite piggy following some sort of trail. She had plans of knitting all day by the fireplace with Waddles as her pillow. He had other plans as he nudged her out the door. Mabel hummed as the walked but became slightly suspicious when Waddles wanted to go into the woods. She tried to tug him back to the shack, but Waddles only trudged forward. Mabel wished Dipper could just go with Waddles instead, _he_ had no fear of the woods.

She paused momentarily. Where was Dipper? She remembered him saying he was going out but that he’d be right back. She fell asleep shortly after he left. But he also wasn’t in bed this morning. Mabel had assumed that her twin had gone to bed late and woke up early. For a lot of people that wouldn’t be too concerning, but for them not to see each other in twelve hours is unheard of. Dipper was her other half and they shared everything. What if something had happened to him?

Mabel was beginning to worry, and she now kept pace with Waddles, trusting that he knew where he was going. Soon they came upon a clearing that looked like it was the aftermath of a tornado. Trees had fallen, and branches laid everywhere. But there were claw marks etched into the trees. Mabel gasped at the sight. She heard Waddles oink ahead of her and she rushed to his side. What she saw brought tears to her eyes while her heart pounded.

It was Dipper’s hat with a drop of crimson.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopeful Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this late at night so excuse any grammatical issues, I will probs fix it when I'm more awake lol. Just another heads up, there is mentions of blood in this chapter as well as dub/con elements.

Dipper laid on his side in a pool of his own blood and tears, struggling to stay awake. His breath was shallow in hopes to not move his ribs too much. He knew they were broken, it felt like fire with every movement he made. Dipper didn’t want to think about the other damage that had been done to him. He was sliced, pierced, bitten…

At first, he was a human target for the knives Bill threw. Dipper remembered screaming his voice soar with each puncture. He collapsed to the ground once Bill released him, but then he tried to fight back the best he could. Bill caught the punches Dipper threw and bit into him in warning to not do it again. Bill took his shirt soon after that. Dipper’s chest bare when Bill began to use a knife to make artwork on him. Blue chains held Dipper down to keep him in place. He was pretty sure he had temporarily passed out because when he woke up he saw a triangle with an eye in the middle marked on his skin. If he hadn’t been crying already, this would have turned him to sobbing. There were other symbols cut into him like the ones on the wall. He had no idea what they meant except for Bill’s signature triangle.

The click of Bill’s foot steps drew nearer. Dipper didn’t know what he should do. He was too exhausted to cringe away, too weakened by blood loss to tremble. Even his tears would soon run out. Dipper felt Bill’s presence right behind him and heard the demon sigh almost forlornly.

“I always forget how fragile you meat sacks are.” A sharpened nail brushed away a lock of hair on Dippers head. All he could do was release a whimper. “I just couldn’t help myself. The taste of your fear is just too intoxicating.” He chuckled as if he was making a friendly joke.

Dipper wasn’t laughing.

There was a moment of silence before Bill laughed for the both of them. Dipper knew the laugh was just the beginning of continued torture. He couldn’t take it anymore. If Bill kept going there was no way Dipper would make it out alive.

“I… c-can’t.” Dipper whispered, barely audible because of his previous screams. The silence returned, but only to let Dipper continue. “Please. No more.” He had to catch up with air supply.

“I like the sound of your begging, Pine Tree.” He turned Dipper onto his back. “Tell you what. I’m in a much better mood, but you’re still not off the hook.” The boy’s eyes rolled back in his head in defeat, his hands raising to cover his face. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Bill dragged Dipper onto his lap with the wall as a back rest. Much to his dismay, Dipper had no choice but to hold on Bill for support if he didn’t want to fall. Bill almost gently raised the boy’s head higher to meet his gaze, the gesture far from appropriate for the situation. “Chin up, kiddo. This won’t be so bad.” Bill said before he lowered his head to Dipper’s chest. The kid was prepared for the worst.

Surprisingly there were no teeth embedded in him as he expected. Dipper felt lips and tongue tracing the cuts of the triangle. It stung, but the sensation far duller than before. Bill made his way to the next cut like a “connect the dots” page and slowly rose higher and higher. Soon enough the licking turned more like a kiss as he went up Dipper’s neck. Dipper’s nerves got the better of him and he swayed slightly away to create distance. Bill’s eye flashed red in disapproval.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He pulled Dipper back into place with a frown. The kid held still and breathless with the fear of torture in his mind.

The demon continued where he left off. The tender motions could not be a more stark contrast than moments ago. Dipper resisted the urge to squirm away as he felt his ear be trapped in a kiss. Dipper didn’t know what to do when those kisses traveled down his cheeks and were one step away from connecting to his lips. This time Dipper intentionally turned away, not condoning this at all.

He’d never been kissed before. This would be his first and it wouldn’t even be with a human! It wouldn’t be with a girl either. It wouldn’t a cute story like Mabel’s or any other normal person. It would be humiliating and traumatizing.

“Well, if it bothers you that much we can do something else.” Bill’s thumb pressed harshly into a marking on Dipper’s hip, reminding him of what the other option was.

Dipper gasped in pain, his body tensing and his toes curling. Anything. He’d do anything to not be cut, bitten or thrown like a ragdoll again. Dipper knew Bill could hear him. Dipper didn’t know what to do next, but Bill did. He pulled the kid’s lips into his own, working in slow motions to make Dipper more pliant to his touch. A surprised yelp resulted when Bill slipped his tongue into the movements. Dipper didn’t know how to continue, but Bill guided him deeper into the kiss.

Fear and nerves were still present in Dipper’s mind. He was scared to do something wrong and then run the risk of Bill taking the opportunity to hurt him when he was even more vulnerable. Bill paused the kiss and trailed to his jaw then neck once again.

“Relax.” His breath danced across Dipper’s skin making what blood he did have rush to his face in a blush.

And speaking of the detrimental state Bill had caused, Dipper could barely hold himself upright anymore. Black dots filled his vision and they boy’s stomach felt heavy like the way it does before passing out. Bill was disappointed with Dipper’s inability to keep up.

“Oh, Pine Tree. Such a delicate creature you are.” Bill sighed as he saw Dippers eyes close. “I’ll be more careful next time.” Bill held the boy’s limp body in his arms, but suddenly sensed an intrusion near the front of the cave.

He set down his prize down with frustration. Bill really didn’t want to deal with petty trespassers at the moment, but of course did not want to be reckless with his hideout. He groaned in annoyance and willed Dippers blood off his clothes while he walked.

The moment Grunkle Stan broke the barrier that surrounded the cave, Mabel snuck in with Waddles and they navigated silently through the tunnels. Grunkle Stan created noise that would draw out that dream demon and by then Mabel would get Dipper back. Waddles led the way until she spotted a faint glow of light. She rushed toward it faster than Waddles. She turned the corner and saw the atrocious scene before her. Blood everywhere, items knocked to the ground, then her eyes finally rested upon the wilted form on the floor.

Mabel ran to him, finding a way to carry him the most effectively before they all dodged out of the creepy cave. She ran to the place that Grunkle Stan told her to, a temporary barrier that would work until he got there. They were reunited soon enough and hurried back to the mystery shack before they could be chased. Apparently Grunkle Stan stunned the demon, but it would only keep him asleep for a short while. Just long enough to get Dipper back safe.

Bill woke up with a throbbing headache, but nothing he couldn’t manage. He quickly made his way back to where he was keeping Pine Tree only to be greeted with an empty room. Rage built up and blue flames erupted within the room, burning everything except the stone walls. He growled in anger, but then took a deep breath to calm himself. A truly appalling grin formed on his features.

“I hope I got my point Pine Tree.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying. I have finals this week. But when you get the writing bug you can't stop! That is me right now.

A lot of the mystery shack crew didn’t exactly how to interact with Dipper once he had been rescued. Of course, the first order of business was to wrap his wounds and clean off the blood. Mabel didn’t let anyone near him, and she demanded she do it all herself. She knew her brother like she knew herself and Mabel knew better than anyone on how to take care of him.

Growing up they always had each other’s back and always knew what to do if the other got hurt. From a scraped knee all the way to a broken arm, the twins could read each other like a book. She had to be beyond careful when she grazed the cloth across his skin to wipe the blood away. Dirt covered him before she could see the damage clearly. Terror built beneath her skin as she slowly rubbed the mess off off him.

Mabel saw all the cuts and bruises that were painted across his chest. Dipper had opened his eyes by then and tried to avoid her touch. It was like he thought that there was some way that he could hide from her gaze.

“Dipper… let me help.” She whispered, her hands reaching to his shoulders. Mabel felt her twin shudder at the contact as sobs wracked through him. She didn’t say anything, but instead hugged him from behind. He let her pour water over him and use soap to clean the wounds. His tears stopped from utter exhaustion, but by then she had wrapped him all up in bandages and tucked him in bed. Sleep soon took over, and she quietly excused herself to the downstairs. Stan and Soos stood up like they had been awaiting her return.

She filled them in on his current condition, but insisted that they needed for Dipper to recover before they made any attacks on Bill. Grunkle Stan improved the sigils protecting the house, but surprisingly everything remained as normal as it could be. The Mystery shack still took in tourists and everyone attended to their jobs.

Dipper slowly recovered, still moving gently to not tear any stitches or bump his ribs. Mabel knew the smiles he gave were more fake than the gold trinkets that Grunkle Stan kept in the shack. Still, she didn’t say anything.

Only when they were alone did Dipper unwind and let her see the markings that covered him. Mabel winced when she recognized the triangle etched into his upper chest. The skin around the wounds settled, no longer puffed and inflamed, and gave a clearer view. She drew the images in a journal and would research them during the day in hopes that they could decipher their meaning.

Dipper barely slept, and Mabel could guess why. She knew whatever Bill had done to her brother left permanent marks on his mind. She had told Dipper multiple times that Bill couldn’t get in his dreams with all the new protection spells Grunkle Stan made.

Once Dipper was strong enough, Mabel insisted that he come to town with her to do some shopping. She told him it would be good for him to stretch his legs and move around a little. He hesitated, but couldn’t help smiling at her enthusiasm. He eventually agreed, and they drove the golf cart on the trail into the town. It was a nice change for Dipper, and he enjoyed that his mind had something else to pay attention to other than his thoughts.

They picked up food for Waddles, bought more yarn for Mabel’s sweaters, and some other groceries Grunkle Stan wanted. There was left over cash that Stan gave the twins, so they shared a mischievous grin and went to the ice cream parlor. Mabel ordered their typical favorites, rainbow flavor with pink sprinkles and just plain chocolate with Oreos for Dipper.

Dipper struggled to get on the high-top chair without causing more pain to his healing body, but once he got to the top he let his legs swing and everything looked to be fine. They people watched for a while until their ice-cream disappeared. She decided it was time to go back home, so she went to go get the golf cart while Dipper carefully climbed down from the chair. It was the mundane things like hearing the ice cream parlor door ring a bell that made Dipper feel so much safer. He wasn’t in the woods dodging monsters left and right. He didn’t want to admit it, but Dipper would be lying he said he didn’t want to go on more adventures and solve mysteries.

He leaned against the brick wall outside the building, so he could see when Mabel pulled up with the golf cart that they had parked down the street. Dipper didn’t remember it being so windy when they first went into the parlor, but now it was blowing like crazy. He turned to go back inside but suddenly his hat was taken away by the wind. Dipper tried to pick it up, but it became out of his reach each time he tried to grab it. He was starting to get frustrated, but it then made its way into an alley. No wind could get in there, so he knew he would be able to pick it up. He turned the corner while looking at the ground to see where his hat went but was confused when it wasn’t anywhere.

“Looking for this?” a taunting voice echoed through the alley.

The boy’s eyes left the ground only to come face to face with a familiar demon twirling Dipper’s ballcap in his finger. It felt like his heart stop as memories of what bill did to him when they were alone reemerged. Every wound on his body ached when he met the eyes of the thing responsible for hurting him. Dipper wanted to turn and run, but he felt glued to the spot.

“You’re looking better than the last time I saw you.” He smirked. Dipper’s brow furrowed in anger.

“Stay away from me.” This time Dipper took a step back as the demon moved closer.

“Feisty as ever, too.” He gave on short laugh and then rested his head on his cane. “I’m happy to see I haven’t broke you yet.”

Dipper’s skin crawled at the feeling of being talked about like a toy, but also at the way Bill taunted him about future events. The boy turned on his heel to leave the alley but was stopped by a dark barrier that manifested itself. He jolted back in surprise but felt himself bump into a person behind him. He spun around in a heart beat to see those glowing orbs right above him. Dipper tried to get away as much as he could with a wall behind him. He did not like the game of cat and mouse.

“Now, now. Don’t get so worked up, I haven’t done anything.” He grinned with amusement when Dipper’s breathing picked up.

“You can’t hurt me. Grunkle Stan made protection symbols and strengthened the barrier.” Confidence entered Dipper’s tone. Inside his jacket were etches of warding symbols that were to keep harm from supernatural creatures away. Maybe Bill could trap him, but he wouldn’t be able to hurt him.

“What a clever family you have. I should have known I wouldn’t be able to outsmart a Pines.” Bill lamented dramatically with a hand over his face. He wore the façade of a damsel in distress until a grin slid through his features. He brought his hand down just before the cuts of the triangle and flicked one of his long fingers against it. Dipper cried out at the contact but to his horror he saw gold light glow through his shirt. It was in the perfect shape that Bill had made. Dipper could only look down in shock. A cane led Dipper’s chin to face the demon once more.

“I’ve got my mark on you, kid. Whatever you can see, I can see too.” His tone serious and threatening as red flashed in his eye. “So, as I’ve said before, this is another incentive not to get in my way because I will see it coming and you have no idea what kind of consequences I have planned.” The red disappeared like a flame gone out. He grinned with indifference like he had not dropped the most terrifying threat into Dipper’s mind. He sighed and twirled Dipper’s hat once more.

“Well, I better get going! I have deals to make and things to break.” He put his hand on the side of the boy’s head to bring him closer and images of the tormenting kiss wracked through Dipper’s mind. A pleased smile placed itself on Bills face and he bent down to put an almost gentle kiss on Dipper’s birthmark. Just as quick though his ballcap was returned to his head and the barrier disappeared.

“Until next time, kiddo!” Bill vanished into the shadows with his walking cane in hand.

Dipper heard the golf cart pull up outside the building. He broke out of his trance and went to his sister.

“Hurry up! I think a storm is coming.” She pulled her hair back in a ponytail to keep it from blowing in her face. The wind still not yet died down. Dipper dejectedly looked ahead.

“Y-yeah. A storm.” His mind referred to something completely other than what was happening outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay fam, the same note goes for this chapter. I am tired and posting this at 3 am because I am trash, so please disregard any grammatical mistakes I have made, I will fix them (eventually). I was just excited to get this out there. Merry late Christmas!

Rain poured from outside the twins’ attic window with lightning and thunder occasionally making appearances. Mabel curled up on her bed with waddles snuggled beside her while they watched the storm. It hadn’t stopped since the afternoon, and it continued even after they all had supper. Dipper sat at his desk in the attic drawing simple doodles to take his mind off the day’s events and what Bill had said to him. 

Could Bill really see everything? Dipper wondered if it was a bluff or if he was telling the truth. The boy groaned and put his head on his desk in frustration. He knew he couldn’t look at the book. The one thing that had the chance to somehow nullify the sigil on his chest couldn’t be used without running the risk of surveillance from that stupid demon. There had to be a loophole somewhere. He tried to clear his thoughts and focus. What about mindreading? Dipper remembered that Bill could read his mind when they were in close proximity. In that case, Dipper knew Grunkle Stan made the barrier cover more ground to keep the spooks away. A flicker of an idea came to him.

If seeing was the only thing Bill could do when they were apart, then there was a chance Dipper could outsmart him. It was risky, but he was desperate. He didn’t want the people he cared about most to get hurt, but also… he dreaded Bill’s touch beyond words. Dipper gathered himself and looked for a spare journal and a pen. He thoughtfully traced his pen across the paper, choosing his words very carefully.

 

_For Mabel_

 

_Before I lazily lost seven embarrassed eagles snoozing, I was upset. Habits elate lucky people, though._

_I’ll try not to lose them next time!_

Dipper finished the note and tore it carefully from the binding of the journal. He rose from his desk and gulped before turning to face his sister. Dipper exhaled as to appear casual, so his twin wouldn’t notice anything off about him.

“Hey Mabel.” He smiled making his sister turn her attention away from the window. “I just wanted to, uh, thank you for the day. It was fun to go get ice cream.” Dipper was sincere. Mabel smiled big enough to show her braces.

“I’m glad!” she pointed to the window. “Do you want to watch the storm with us? I think it’s the closest thing we can get to TV since Grunkle Stan is always hogging the one downstairs.”

Dipper laughed, trying not to seem nervous. “I’m actually pretty tired. So maybe next time?”

“Okay, it’s your loss!” she looked at the paper in his hand with confusion. “What’s that?”. Dipper took the moment to casually explain the reason why he was giving it to her.

“I wrote you a poem, you know, thanking you for the day.” Dipper looked to the side, so he wasn’t able to see her reaction. He yawned, and strategically rubbed his eyes while he felt the paper taken from his hand. Dipper walked to his dresser to grab his PJs to change for bed.

“That’s really nice, Dipper! Thank you.” Her tone a touch more enthusiastic than usual. Once he put his night clothes on he crawled into bed with his back to her.

“You’re welcome, Mabel.” Dipper hoped she could sense his desperation when he said her name.

“Goodnight, Dippin’-Dots.”

“Goodnight.” He all but whispered.

*~*~*~*

 

Mabel waited until her brother was asleep to slip down the stairs into the living room where Grunkle Stan was vegging out. He ignored her at first when she said his name. Whatever drama it was that his niece was trying to cause, it could wait until tomorrow.

“Dipper is in trouble.” This time everything came to a screeching halt even though she only whispered. He turned off the TV to see Mabel holding a piece of paper and highlighter in her hand. “Look!” she handed him the note and he looked it over appearing to be nothing but a crappy poem. He rolled his eyes with irritation that Mabel had nearly given him a heart attack.

“It looks like all the trouble he is in is with his English teacher for his bad grammar.” Stan huffed as he sat back down in his chair.

“No.” Mabel frowned and sat on top if the armrest of the chair and pointed at the bad handwriting. “It is a coded message.” She pointed to the words. “Dipper and I used to send letters to each other in secret writing so that no one else knew what we were talking about. We even went on to make specific punctuation so that we could make filler sentences so that no one would get suspicious.” She furrowed her brow. “We haven’t used it in years so I’m trying to remember how it all goes.”

“Why would Dipper write it when he could just tell you?” Stan was trying to understand. Mabel sighed with concern.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, it has to be serious.”.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Dipper groggily opened his eyes, not quite sure why he was awake. He turned to his other side in hopes of returning back to sleep when he saw the tall demon he knew too well sitting on his sister’s bed.  He was looking down with an evil smirk at Mabel before he turned to acknowledge Dipper. The kid threw off his blankets and began to get off his bed to help his sister. Dipper stopped before his foot even touched the wooden floorboards.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Bill crooned while one of his fingers turned into a talon and brushed a piece of her hair away from her neck. It must have only been centimeters away from scratching her. Dipper was close to yelling, but Bill’s eyes threatened him to even try. Dipper gulped. How did Bill make it through the barrier? That couldn’t be possible. But there he was, holding a claw that Dipper knew far to well to his sister’s throat.

Dipper kneeled on his bed making it clear he wouldn’t try to jolt over. It felt like a twisted game of “The floor is lava”. He mimed the words ‘no’ and waved his arms. His distraction attempts made Bill quietly laugh in amusement. He rose from the bed and strolled over to Dipper, his footsteps not making a sound. Dipper now realized _he_ was the one in danger now and crawled to the far end of his bed against the wall.

The mattress shifted with Bill’s weight when he got on the bed. His hand curled around Dipper’s leg, just above his knee, and yanked him down onto his back. Dipper tried to push and kick the demon away, but with each motion it seemed to only make them entangle more. Finally, Dipper was pinned with Bill straddling one of his legs and those unnecessarily long hands gripping his wrists above his head. Dipper tried to continue to fight, his fists still trying to free themselves and his legs attempting to kick and his upper body twisting to get away. Bill tightened his hold and pressed Dipper deeper into the bed, showing no mercy until he stopped thrashing. 

Dipper was out of breath and holding back a stifled cry when he decided to stop fighting. His wrists felt like they lost circulation and he felt hopeless against Bill’s weight. Those gold eyes looked Dipper up and down to make sure he was done with his tantrum. His grip loosened, but not by much. Dipper felt pathetic for being held down with only brute force with no need for magic.

“Easy, bucko. Don’t want to wake Shooting Star over there, do you?” his tone nonchalant as ever. Dipper panted and looked in her direction, her back towards them still sleeping soundly. What would Bill do if she woke up? Whatever it is, Dipper knew that she would be hurt in some way, and he was not going to let that happen. Not to his sister.

Then what torture did Bill have in mind this time? Dipper wouldn’t be surprised if one of his healing wounds reopened from his attempted escape. Would Bill pick up where he left off on those cuts or… no, no, no.

Bill leaned in close to Dipper’s face, angling closer to brush their lips together. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and kept his lips closed paper thin. He heard a deep growl before he felt his wrist be released, but only a second later did Bills hand press into the triangle on Dipper’s chest. The boy gasped at the sharp sting, allowing Bill to dive into an openmouthed kiss. Dipper shook as de ja vu took over. The tongue returned to Dipper’s mouth, once again he was uncertain on how kisses worked.

But this time it was different. Bill wasn’t patient and didn’t guide him into it, he just pushed Dipper like a squeaky toy to get the reactions he wanted. Pain surprised Dipper and his lips became workable.  

Bill took Dipper’s tongue into his own mouth. Dipper tried to retreat, but his tongue was met with a sharp canine that drew blood, and it was enough incentive to keep still. The kid couldn’t help that his breathing was becoming erratic with terror in every touch. Bill slowed to a stop but nipped Dipper’s lower lip before moving to hover over the kid.

“As enjoyable as it is to see you squirm, it would be even more fun if you played along.” He said the last part like offering a different game to play.  Dipper swallowed, and his now released hands moved to cover his lips and wipe away the mess of a kiss. The intensity of those eyes seemed heightened in the dark of the room, making Dipper feel like perverse flashlights bore into him. The boy gained somewhat of composure, meaning he melted into a shiver despite the heat of summer. He looked away to escape that gaze, still covering his lips as though they’d been bruised. In all likelihood, they probably were.

This wasn’t a game. Games are supposed to be fun for everyone involved and that was sorely untrue for what was happening. Dipper was scared; dang was he scared. He felt blood stain his shirt from the triangle on his skin. There were so many things running through Dipper’s mind like a marathon that he could barely focus. Proven earlier, he wasn’t strong enough to get away, he was too weak to do any sort of damage, he-

“Tick-Tock, Pine Tree. I’m not as patient as you think I am.” He breathed close to Dipper’s ear so that only they could hear. “Last chance to go easy on you.” Dipper bit his lip in hesitation. “Going once…” Bill’s breath traced to Dipper’s neck. His voice growing deeper and almost feral. “Going twice…” an actual growl emanated from the demon. This was it, Dipper had to choose now.  He could sense those teeth turn into daggers like they had been in the cave, and they were a second away from entrenching themselves in Dipper’s neck. “So- “.

“Okay!” Dipper interrupted him. He cut it way to close. Dipper released a shaky breath. “Okay…”. He felt Bill move away enough so he could look down at the trembling boy. Bill took the boy’s chin to look at him directly.

“Okay?”

Dipper nodded which allowed a single tear to escape. A smug expression placed itself on him and tension visibly released. Dipper was given a false sense of choice. It was either be torn to shreds and risk the safety of his sister or suffer mortifying torment

“I knew you’d come around, Pine Tree.” He gave a pleased smirk.

Before leaning back down, Bill actually rose up slightly in order to remove his tailcoat and vest. Without the thick material, it made the demon look softer. A wolf in sheep’s clothing was where Dipper’s mind went to. Then he went to take Dipper’s crimson stained shirt. Dipper nearly tried to get away, but then remembered it was in his best interest to not piss Bill off. Then it happened again.

Now it was only lips, and Dipper did his best to contribute in fear of being bitten. He didn’t know what to do with his hands now that he wasn’t being pinned like a butterfly on display. Somehow Bill seamlessly moved the boy’s palms to hold onto his shoulders. The fabric was softer than he expected it to be. Bill gave a firmer kiss to refocus Dipper. Apparently, he became distracted quite often whether it be Bill repositioning his hand, resting more of his weight on him, or the grazing of his exposed wound.

It was obvious Bill was beginning to get irritated.

Dipper flinched at another touch and it was enough for Bill to pull at Dipper’s lip with his teeth.

“Pine Tree…” he warned, but didn’t hurt him.

“I… I’m trying.” Dipper shuddered.

Bill rolled his eyes, and moved from the kid’s lips down his neck and to the triangle. Dipper didn’t know what he planned to do, but alarm took over when Bill traced over each cut either with his tongue or with his hand. It was an even more unpleasant sensation than when Mabel cleaned out the wound when she brought him back to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper looked to the ceiling, this time actively seeking distraction while Bill did… whatever it was he was doing. Dipper’s gaze trailed to the other side of the room where his sister laid sleeping. Seeing her reaffirmed that he was doing the right thing to protect her. He looked over his twin, their identical brown hair and similar features. They were truly mirrors of each other.

Suddenly, something in Dipper’s mind snapped. There was a bow in Mabel’s hair. A plain black bow that was barely visible in the dark but was unmistakably there. His sister didn’t wear bows, ever. Only her headbands, and even is she _did_ wear bows, it would not be black. Dipper began to put the pieces together. Bill just couldn’t have made it through the barriers. Bill didn’t say anything that suggested he read Dipper’s mind. Dipper turned rigid in realization.

“This isn’t real.”

Bill stopped with Dipper’s voice. He smiled than began to laugh without any regard to the volume. Dipper pushed away, the demon not even trying to stop him. As the laughs grew, so did the room around them start to lose all color and images began to fade.

“It’s crazy how the Mindscape can be so realistic, don’t you agree?”.

Dipper grabbed a pillow behind him and wildly threw it at the dream demon in anger. Bill didn’t even try to stop him, and instead laughed as he began to disappear along with the scene of his bedroom.      

“See you next time, Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper jerked upright and breathing wildly from the dream. Disgust brought frustrated tears that he quickly wiped away. That’s it. He was going to beat Bill. Dipper was going to find a way to never let that demon get to him again. He’ll… Dipper’s thoughts traveled off. He put his head on his knees and curled into a ball. Dipper gathered himself.

As if the night couldn’t get any stranger, Dipper observed one more thing. His chest didn’t sting like it normally should have. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and looked to his shirt. He hesitated, but was overcome with curiosity. He took his shirt off only to find…

The triangle was healed into a faint scar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a solution to save Dipper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit when I have the chance, just wanted to get this out lol

Mabel and Grunkle Stan were looking though the archives of books that could somehow help them defeat the dream demon. She had interpreted the poem that Dipper gave her, and she had to put together what they could do to help him.

_For Mabel_

 

**B** _efore_ **I** **l** _azily_ **l** _ost_ **s** _even_ **e** _mbarrassed_ **e** _agles_ **s** _noozing, I was upset._ **H** _abits_ **e** _late_ **l** _ucky_ **p** _eople, though._

_I’ll try not to lose them next time!_

 

It did not matter how the note started or ended, just the middle was important. The first letter of each word in a sentence was used to spell something else. If there was a comma in the sentence, that meant any words after the comma were null. This way the two of them wouldn’t seem suspicious when giving secret messages. After going through, she shivered at what he wrote.

**Bill sees, Help.**

Grunkle Stan and Mabel thought that couldn’t be possible with all the wardings that were up, but Bill must have found a way to get through them. The only thing that Mabel could think of were the cuts on Dipper’s chest. She wasn’t sure if they were related, but it was worth looking into. Mabel drew the markings from memory and showed Grunkle Stan.

They had a yelling match when he asked why she hadn’t told him in the beginning, but she countered it by saying Dipper didn’t want him to know. Mabel realized she should have said something earlier, but she had no way of knowing that the mark could do anything supernatural.

Grunkle Stan looked through some other books to find that it was a binding insignia. The triangle represented Bill’s name in the realm where he was from, and those names have power. They had multiple meanings, but one of the powers was that of a looking glass. That would explain how Bill has the power to see anything that Dipper sees. The demon didn’t have to break through all the barriers Grunkle Stan made if he could just have someone else walk through the doors for him.

Dipper must have known that and that is how he tried to warn them. The books held more information about what the mark could do to whoever it was branded on.

There had to be some way that they could remove it. Mabel and Grunkle Stan spent hours hovering over ancient books and scraps of paper that could hold any sort of solution to their problem. Mabel had a hunch that she was onto something when she stumbled across a spell that was supposed to undo physical damage. Could it be as simple as that? If all that they needed to do was reverse the cuts on his skin before it healed. Mabel remembered dressing his wounds earlier and she knew they had time before the wound closed completely.

She would be able to save her brother.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

A week had passed, and Dipper couldn’t shake the feeling of being constantly watched. He knew he had a right to feel that way and that he was probably correct, but there was nothing he could do about it. All Dipper could do was hope and pray that Mabel interpreted his note and was working on a way to save him. Dipper couldn’t do any research himself because it would be obvious he was up to something.

So, he stayed within the house and gathered some intense cabin fever. Dipper didn’t want to risk being spirited away by that demon by leaving the protection of the symbols. Luckily Bill steered clear of his dreams, but Dipper had no idea how long that miracle would last.

Dipper felt completely and utterly helpless.

He was the one that usually went on the adventures and used his problem-solving skills to save the day. It was a twisted turn of events that made him the damsel in distress. Weirder things had been happening around Gravity Falls, but Dipper could do anything to help. The skies would turn dark without warning, but ultimately would return the sun. The townspeople just wrote it off as finicky weather, but Dipper knew better. Bill was up to something.

Dipper realized he’d spent the last ten minutes reading the same paragraph of his book that he got from the library. He slammed the book shut and fell back onto his bed with a big sigh. How could he fight the battle of boredom? Dipper closed his eyes and tried to relax. An idea traced itself on the outskirts of his mind when his eyes were closed. Dipper gasped as the thought grew into a plan of action.

He tentatively brought his hand to his chest where the fain scar remained. Maybe the sigil could work both ways. There was no promise, but there was no harm in trying either. Okay, maybe there _was_ harm, but it was a risk Dipper felt that he had to make. Dipper went back to a laying position and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

At first there was nothing, but Dipper pushed with his mind with the intention of finding a connection. The process was hard to explain, but he pictured a golden triangle and joined that image with the scar on his chest and then linked it to the familiar triangular eyepatch that Bill wore. He focused on the imagery and suddenly he felt his chest begin to warm. A scene played into his mind and he felt like an observer looking in.

He could see all types of creatures huddled around, pacing aimlessly around a general area. Bill appeared in his line of vision and Dipper held his breath. The demon strolled along looking at the trees that surrounded him. It was brought to Dipper’s attention that there was a perfect circle of trees, each with a specific symbol. Dipper looked closer to see that the markings were identical with the ones on his chest.

“How much longer will the preparations take?” Bill asked one of the monsters. A creature that consisted of only teeth answered him.

“We are nearly finished. There are a few pieces being collected, but the portal should be able to be opened soon.”

Dipper gulped in nervousness. A portal? What was Bill trying to do? This must have been the cause of the weather and the ominous feeling that has taken over Gravity Falls. Dipper could only see Bill from behind and he had no way to gauge the demon’s reaction.

“Good. Then I will bring the last piece-“ Bill stopped his train of thought and stiffened as if he heard something. Dipper looked around to see what he was missing. Seeing nothing, he turned back to Bill who wore a devilish grin.

“Hello Pine Tree…”

Dipper was viciously thrown back to his own body and he fell off his bed by the sudden impact. He was panting like he had run a mile. He had to warn the others. Now that Bill knew what Dipper had seen he would be sure to come after the others. He didn’t have time. He scrambled up and rushed down the stairs.

“Mabel!” he heard nothing back, so he checked the other rooms on the main floor. “Grunkle Stan!”. There was no answer and he began to panic when he saw a note left on the table.

_Gone Fishin :D_

Oh no. Dipper ran out the door to head in the direction of the pond. He was in too much of a hurry that he forgot his shoes. All he could think of was how fast he needed to get to his sister.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Mabel and Stan were searching in the tall weeds for a type of plant that was shown in the book. Apparently, the plant they were looking for comes from the sage family and it is known for cleansing of evil. Mabel had collected a few, but not enough for what the spell calls for. It was starting to get dark, the sun beginning to set over the water.

“Mabel, we should head back. It’s getting too dark.” Stan called over to her.

Wind began to pick up, the air turning icy cold while fog manifested over the water. Mabel frowned, something wasn’t right. Mabel heard her Grunkle call her name right before she was hoisted off the ground by dark smoke. She screamed in surprise, Stan too had been gripped by the mysterious fog.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t some of my least favorite humans.” A tall lanky figure appeared in front of them. The figure was dressed up with tuxedo apparel but in an unreasonable color of yellow with a top hat upon his black and gold hair. The man took note of her confusion and turned to face her. “What’s the matter, Shooting Star? Don’t you recognize me?” he taunted at her.

She knew the voice, but everything clicked when she saw his triangular eyepatch trace his bronze skin. Mabel twisted against the dark hold on her while anger pooled in her eyes.

“You insufferable Dorrito! You hurt my brother!” she yelled.

Bill laughed at the outburst. “Oh my, someone has been reading their dictionary this summer.”.

“Let us go, Bill.” Grunkle Stan growled.

“Intriguing concept.” Bill ignored. He tilted his head to better see that Stan was holding the plant that could separate him from Dipper. A pleased smile emerged on Bill’s features. “I don’t like it when my things are taken away.” Blue flames erupted where the plant was. “And I certainly don’t want your pestering any longer.” The dark tendrils squeezed the humans while they screamed in pain.

“Stop!” Dipper’s breathless voice shot through the air. Bill paused the agony he was causing so he could look down at the Pines boy. “Please, don’t hurt them.” Dipper pleaded. Bill contemplated for a moment, but made up his mind.

“Oh, Pine Tree I warned you.” Bill chided while Dipper held his ground. The boy was a mess with twigs in his hair and snags in his shirt from running through the woods. Bill was surprised to see Dipper’s feet bare with mud. It was an amusing sight to Bill. “Alright, since you’re so persistent…” Bill extended his hand to the boy. “Make a deal with me.” The demon saw Dipper’s eyes widen. “You will come with me, and I will leave them in one piece.” Bill continued.

“Dipper no!”

“Kid, don’t do it!”

Dipper looked to his family as they writhed in air. He couldn’t think of anything to do other than make the deal. He looked to them and back to Bill. Could he actually make this deal? Dipper had been captive to Bill once already and he feared the thought of never being able to escape that. An eternity of pain and whatever else Bill has planned for him was enough to make Dipper hesitate. The tendrils tightened their grip and painful yells erupted.

“Deal!” Dipper yelled, just wanting his family’s screams to stop. That evil grin that Dipper had grown to fear was before him on the demon’s face.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Blue flames encompassed his hand when Dipper went to shake it. He closed his eyes in fear of being burned, but the fire did not hurt him. Dipper opened his eyes just before the flames formed a circle around him and Bill. “You better hold tight, Pine Tree.” Dipper’s brow furrowed in confusion until Bill pulled him closer and out of reach from the flames that rose to the sky.

Mabel and Grunkle Stan were dropped to the ground and they frantically tried to recover to reach Dipper.

Bill had vanished with Dipper the time the flames died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fam, I'll be on hiatus for two weeks for a trip I am going on. I've already got ideas for the next chapter, I just won't have anytime to write. So fear not, I shall return!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper adjusts (or doesn't) to Bill's dimension. Mabel tries to find Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, Gravity Falls it is good to be back!". Sup guys! Had a great trip, happy to write again :)

Dipper was curled in a ball with his forward to his knees while he tried to avoid the thoughts swirling his mind. Part of him regretted making the deal with that twisted demon. Dipper tried investigating the space he had been trapped in, but there was no point after he concluded that he wasn’t in the physical world he knew. The fire seemed to burn them into another dimension, everything was all these different and ethereal colors Dipper had never seen before.

That wonder and awe was smothered when those images morphed into dark stones that resembled a prison cell. He tried to step back in hopes that he could somehow escape being pushed into the darkness. Bill’s gloved hand was placed between Dipper’s shoulder blades, and he gave him rough shove into his new cell. Dipper had gasped and turned around to go back to where he came. Not only did iron bars cover the opening, but blue chains manifested over his wrists and ankles which jerked him back against the walls

The wind was knocked out of him as he watched Bill turn and walk out of sight. Dipper had gathered himself and tried to reach the bars again, this time the chains extended to let him move. There was no longer any light except for the earie glow of the blue chains. He tried to keep calm, but with the black surrounding him he became even more afraid of the dark.

Then the torturous hallucinations began. The first that came was Mabel, who held her hands against the bars and whispered his name to catch his attention. She said that she had come to get him, and that Grunkle Stan was around the corner ready to help Dipper escape. He wanted to cry with joy and he reached to touch Mabel but then her hand began to burn blue with magic. Mabel screamed as it took over her skin and all Dipper could do was shout her name and try to squeeze through the barrier. Her face turned into a freakish smile when the flames reached her and that’s how Dipper knew it wasn’t real. He breathed heavy and shaking where he stood. He sobbed at the images that would be engrained in his memory.

It was also the only light he had seen in a long time.

Next were the hauntings of Grunkle Stan and the Mystery Shack crew. Their screams and taunting could not be held back despite Dipper’s hands over his ears. He couldn’t tell the difference between reality and the hallucinations. For all Dipper knew, maybe he wasn’t locked up. Perhaps this was all a bad dream? Unfortunately, that was the one thing that Dipper was sure of.

 His eyes were dry and stung from the sleep deprivation that he had caused himself. Being awake was terrifying, but he feared being asleep even more. Dipper was hungry, light headed, and completely devoid of any hope that he could save himself.

Dipper heard footsteps echo through the hall and they stopped outside his cell. He didn’t even want to look, assuming that it was just another hallucination. Unlike the other times, though, he heard the bars raise and he felt the vibrations through the ground.

There was no voice, but Dipper knew exactly who it was. He felt the chains dissolve from his limbs, and bigger hands held his arms to keep him from tipping over. Dipper didn’t care to see the face that already haunted his dreams.

The difference this time… is that he didn’t want to fight back this time. What was the point?

The demon put the kid’s arms around his shoulders and lifted him from the cold ground, putting his legs around his waist. As Bill expected, the kid completely sunk into the contact. His light form made it no issue to carry him. Dipper’s head rested on Bill’s shoulder, any curiosity of where he was being taken was nowhere to be found.

Soon enough, he found himself in a room with no bars or barriers, but it still felt like confinement. Dipper welcomed the glow of light emitted by torches despite it making him have to squint. How long had it been since he saw light? There must be some way that time is manipulated in this world. Universe? It didn’t matter. Bill set Dipper down, his feet supported him enough to stand however he still felt the sting of cuts.

“You’re in my Dimension, kiddo.” Bill answered the question Dipper didn’t have the energy to ask.

Behind Dipper was a tub filled with water and tempting steam rose from the ripples. He was covered with dirt from the forest and tears from past fear. Fingers slipped to the hem of Dipper’s shirt and leisurely rose it over his head before the kid had any time to notice. Dipper’s hat tipped off with the motion. Bill took the rest of his clothes and lifted the kid into the tub.

It was embarrassing as all get out. He wasn’t a baby, he could take a bath himself, but it didn’t seem like the demon was going anywhere. There was no point in resisting, Dipper didn’t want to with the threat of being drowned.

Instead he focused on the water. The way it covered his bruised body like a blanket that soothed his aching form. Its warmth was a sweet release from the shivers he had from being locked away. With Dipper’s closed eyes, he felt hands maneuver water on his upper back. He trembled at the potential of claws digging into his skin, but the pain never came. Those hands moved onward to his arms and Dipper could feel a cloth with soap trace itself on his skin.

It reminded him of when he and Mabel would share baths, and their mother would wash their hair while giggles echoed over the tiles of the bathroom floor. Even tub toys could still be vividly remembered. A tune played its way over Dipper’s mind, a song that his mother used to hum to the twins when they were all together. The melody danced with low tones that calmed him and Mabel from restless nights.

It was like he could hear it now.

With sickening realization, he actually could. Deep baritone hums mimicked the tune Dipper knew. It felt wrong to hear it come from anything other than a feminine voice. Instead of light notes, they were twisted into a dark purr. It was enough for tears to well in his eyes. His breath staggered as he trembled with every touch across his skin. Bill ruined everything else for him, why couldn’t the demon leave him this one memory?

“Shhh…” the song paused with the quiet interruption.

Water pulled Dipper’s hair back, and hands massaged his head with shampoo. Those fingertips pressed on nerves that relaxed the kid’s tense muscles. The gentleness was off-putting, but it didn’t hold a candle to damage that had been done in the past.

His bangs slicked back with the rest of his hair which allowed his birthmark to be exposed. Dipper didn’t know if Bill had seen it before, but he was sure that the demon knew it was there. The boy kept his eyes closed and felt a finger trace over the lines on his forehead, the motion almost contemplative. A moment later, a wave of dizziness came over him when he thought he saw a glow of gold.

The next time he opened his eyes the tub was gone, and the softest towel was wrapped around him to dry the water droplets away. His feet no longer held those cuts the woods gave him, it was as if they were never there. The bruises had disappeared off Dipper, and only the scars Bill gave him remained. They looked like they were traced with black ink instead of just scar tissue. He didn’t have much time to think about before he was lifted into Bill’s arms.

He wanted to fight, push out of the grasp, but Dipper was completely wiped out. It felt like he was more drained than he should have been despite the steam of the bath. It was taking any energy he did have to keep his eyes open.

The uncanny silence was broken when he felt Bill tuck him away under the covers of a bed that appeared from nowhere.

“How about some rest, Pine Tree.” His words were smooth as butter, tempting to listen to. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on Dipper like a parent influencing their child to sleep. Dipper opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Bill’s bare hand brushed the kid’s hair away all the while tracing the outline of Dipper’s birthmark.

That was all it took to pull Dipper into unconsciousness.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Mabel froze in place when she wrapped her hair in a towel after stepping out of the shower. She felt slightly light-headed for no reason, but it passed just as quickly as it came. A tune she remembered when her and Dipper were little rang in her memory. It was random, but when applied to her additional sense of worry she knew something was wrong. What was happening to her brother right now? It was nauseating to be held by that dark smoke in the woods and Mabel couldn’t imagine what Dipper experienced in the past and what was happening to him now.

Mabel wanted to cry, but she knew she needed to be strong like her brother. Everyone was trying to find him. The Stans researched, Wendy and her friends went out looking for him, and Soos took care of the shack while everyone was away. That left Mabel.

What could she do? Surely there was a way she could help, but it still wasn’t known to her. Mabel’s enthusiastic personality fell on deaf ears when she tried to cheer everyone up and to be honest it was harder for her to keep up the façade.

Her other half was gone, and it left a gaping hole in her. Mabel needed him. The yin to her yang, her partner in crime. He was out there somewhere. She would rescue him, that she knew was true. Despite his absence though, she could still feel something within her reaching out to him.

It had a similar sensation to when Mabel and Dipper tied cans to each side of a string and then played telephone. They couldn’t hear the exact words the other said, but they were still able to communicate in a sense.

That’s what it felt like now. Reaching out to him, searching for some sort of response. Mabel knew he was there, and she knew there was a chance she could help find him.

“I’ll find you. Hang in there, Dippin ’n Dots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, buckle up fam, things are gonna get real interesting in the next few chapters. Thanks for all the feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update! This chapter is to help set up for what is to come. Stay tuned!

Dipper felt unfamiliar sheets wrapped around him before he opened his eyes to see that he was in a completely unfamiliar place. His thoughts sped through at an alarming rate until he slowly put them all in place.  _ He was in the woods… Mabel and Grunkle Stan were there, too… then blue flames _ . Dipper sat up at the memory, beginning to tense as he recalled the rest.  _ Chains…water… gold _ . He remembered it all.

He lifted his head from his hands to scan the area. It was like a scene from a dark fairy tale. The cobblestone floor, tall ceiling, and even one arched window looking out. Dipper’s eyes shifted around to see if there was anyone in the room. Seeing none, he slipped out of the bed and tiptoed to the window. It reminded him of a princess in the tower. He scrunched his nose at the imagery. 

There was no sunlight outside. There were similarities, but nothing quite fitting. Images and their coloring seemed inverted like when his computer would glitch sometimes. The sky was black, the clouds a purple, lighting striking off in the distance, yet no thunder was to be heard. The place defied all physics. A chill creeped down his spine. He reminded himself that this was a dimension that he had no idea about. 

The cold made him aware of his lack of clothes. His cheeks burned with a blush, and he looked around if there was something to wear. Like a miracle, there was a chair beside a mirror that had everything he needed. His pants were on, his shoes tied, and he was about to put on his t-shirt before he paused to look at his reflection. 

It was still unfamiliar to see those scars turned tattoos to his skin. Dipper didn’t want to think about them too much, but he looked closer and counted them. He could have sworn that one was missing. Perhaps… he miscounted?

The sound of a wooden door being pushed open pulled Dipper out of his mind and put on his shirt quickly.

“It appears you are awake, Pine Tree. You were quiet for some time.” a playful voice hummed through the air. Bill was leaning against the door frame that was previously closed only moments ago. There was no sound to signify his presence, it was as if he just materialized. Dipper thought he should be used to it by now. 

“I… I just woke up.” Dipper wasn’t sure what answer Bill was looking for. Those golden eyes just stared him down from across the room, making Dipper tense in anticipation. The demon was impossible to read, and Dipper prided himself on his observational skills. The stress of his thoughts flowing wildly seemed to suck energy from Dipper and he quickly felt fatigued for some unknown reason. His eyes closed and his hand reached to his head to will away the budding headache. Bill took this as his que and he uncrossed his arms while walking over to the boy. 

“Oh my, you must be hungry? Come with me.” Bill’s tone feigned concern as he took Dipper’s other hand and led him out of the room. 

Dipper could only blindly follow, despite his desire not to. He wanted to wrench his hand out from the demon, but he knew it would be in vain. The firm warm hand did not plan on letting him go anytime soon. Dipper began to notice that the more he thought about fighting back the more exhausted he became. Other thoughts began to creep into his mind… like how warm Bill was compared to the frigid cold of his dimension. Or how relieved Dipper felt to see light for the first time in a long time, and it was all because of Bill.

Once the headache subsided, he opened his eyes to see that they were in a large dining hall with a table that looked like it extended to miles. It reminded Dipper of the table in Batman’s mansion. Cool as it was, Dipper’s realistic mind could not help but think of its impracticality. Sitting down only made him feel more drowsy, but he fought the urge to fall back asleep. Within the blink of an eye, there was an array of different foods displayed upon the table.

Just like the dimension itself, the food appeared to be similar to what he would eat back at the shack, but it was slightly off. The colors were in different shade, the taste and texture would mimic the food he knew. Dipper did not find the food to be displeasing, it was quite good in its own way. It was like going to a different country and trying the native foods. With every bite he felt like some energy was coming back to him. It wasn’t a lot, but anything helped. 

He looked up to see Bill reclining in his chair with feet to the side of the table while he ate what appeared to be a golden apple. It looked absolutely… succulent. It was shaped flawlessly and the the gold sparkled in different angles of the light in the room. It drew Dipper’s attention to the ways Bill’s lips covered it after he bared his slightly sharpened teeth to bite. He was slow and deliberate, almost unnecessarily. One trickle of juice dared to slip from the corner of his mouth, and he brought his thumb to wipe it upwards back to his lips. 

Those unnerving eyes flickered to Dipper’s direction and Bill grinned slyly at the boy’s attention. The motion carried a blush to Dipper’s cheeks. He was just eating an apple. What the heck was there to blush about? If this dimension didn’t weird him out before, it for sure was now. He was definitely aware of how things in his mind were beginning to change. 

Dipper had finished eating and tried to spend his gaze anywhere but on Bill. The ceiling was high like the room he woke up in. It was a gothic castle that made Dipper feel smaller than he already was. Any decoration showed a hint of Bill’s typical colors. Gold and icy blue, both evoking powerful emotions within Dipper.

“If you’re finished, Pine Tree, there’s something I want to show you.” Bill wiped his hand on a cloth napkin at the table and stood up. Dipper was secured tightly to his seat, unsure if this offer was one he could get out of. “I promise, you will like this.”. Liar. Dipper remembered a similar phrase the first time Bill tortured him. The room grew cold. “Don’t make me ask twice.” the demon’s eyes threatened to glow red, but Dipper rose before they had the chance. 

He came to Bill’s side and was thankful that he had not tried to hold his hand this time. They walked down multiple corridors and Dipper tried to memorize the twists and turns that they traveled. 

“I thought you may like a grand tour of this place, Pine Tree.” Bill looked down at the boy while they walked. “This is my home dimension, and knowing you I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”. Of course Dipper did, but his mind felt like it was working in slow motion and he didn’t know how to voice his inquiries. It was as if Bill expected this silent response, so he continued. “This dimension is a living, breathing place in a sense. It has a mind and personality of its own, however I have the strongest influence on it. I believe it is as old as me and time itself.”. Dipper looked out one of the windows they passed in awe at the information. 

“Is… this the Mindscape?” Dipper was able to mutter out. Bill laughed with amusement.

“Oh no, kid. I created the Mindscape and that is under my complete control.”. Dipper internally shuddered at the idea of Bill being powerful enough to create such a vast and complex realm. “I did however borrow some ideas from here.” Bill paused to look out the same window as Dipper. The moment didn’t last long because Dipper felt the demon’s hand between his shoulder blades to usher him forward. 

They arrived onto a balcony and stepped into the heavy air of Bill’s dimension. There was a wind that seemed to curl itself around Dipper, not unlike the way Bill’s dark tendrils did. This was different though. It felt like its intention was only to acknowledge his presence and analyze him curiously. As otherworldly as it was, it was oddly gentle.

“Wow, she must like you.” Bill hummed. “Typically she likes to tear the humans I bring here apart.” he spoke almost to himself. Dipper looked to him in terror. The demon knew that there was a chance that the moment they stepped outside Dipper would have been ripped to shreds? Also, Bill has brought humans here before? What a confusing concept.

Bill continued explaining the nooks and crannies of this foreign dimension. Even though Dipper found it hard to mentally keep up, he still felt a sense of gratitude for the explanations. He hung on every word Bill spoke while staring out into the seemingly unending abyss. Dipper thought he saw nothing beyond the clouds and purple hues, but he began to realize as he looked closer he could see everything that happened it time. 

It was overwhelming and he felt like his brain was going to melt with the overload of information. The heaviness of the air increased and he began to topple over before Bill caught him. Dipper appreciated the intervention before he hit the hard ground.

“This is enough for now.” he scooped Dipper into his arms and retreated back into the castle. Dipper was nearly asleep by the time they returned to the room he had begun in. Bill hummed a tune that Dipper didn’t recognize, but he was too out of it to give it much more thought. 

Dipper was placed on the bed once more, and the cool silk sheets slid over him. His breath had relaxed to a calm and even pace. For once Bill was right… he did enjoy what he saw today. There were so many colors he had never seen before, ones that didn’t belong to the rainbow. He realized he had probably seen everything in a few hours that scientists have been trying to figure out for centuries.

He heard the sheets being lifted briefly and felt the weight of the bed shift as though someone else had crawled in. Dipper gulped at the idea of the demon in a bed with him, knowing that history. A long arm wrapped around his torso from behind and he was pulled toward the demon with ease. He felt like he was a toy to be cuddled with the way Bill tucked him away in the curve of his own shirtless body, like a puzzle piece. 

Dipper had half a mind to undo himself from the knot he was in but he was just… so… tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my new game plan is to finish this story first so I don't lose my ideas for writing it, and then I will go back and edit the grammar stuff. Hope that sounds good for everyone. Okay, enjoy!

It had been a week.

A week since Dipper had disappeared with Bill into blue flames. Each night Mabel would go to sleep hoping that the next day she would wake up and Dipper would be in his bed across from her and everything that has happened was just a bad dream. A nightmare that Dipper would listen to like he did whenever she was upset. He would comfort her and tell her that everything was alright.

But that never happened.

Mabel and the Mystery Shack crew were working around the clock to figure out a way to get to her brother back. Ford had theorized that Bill took Dipper back to his home dimension, which means they have a lead on his location. The problem was then how do they get to him? Both of her Grunkles were against booting up the portal because there wasn’t a way that they could control what could come out from there.

All the while everyone bickered about what they should do, Gravity Falls was beginning to experience a series of odd events and weather. The summer days were colder than the night, all the while clouds would come and disappear with no warning. The flowers in were beginning to wilt over no matter how much they were watered. Pets and animals would go berserk for no reason and some dogs would refuse to come out of their kennels. It was all so strange. Mabel knew Bill Cipher had to have something to do with it. 

Waddles poked his snout on her cheeks to wipe her tears away and she could help but weakly smile at the comfort. She took a deep breath and tried to let go of her tension while giving her pet a tight hug. Mabel rose from the attic floor where she had been sitting. It was time to focus and try to contribute to find Dipper. He had always protected her in his own brainiac way, and now it was her turn to do the same.

Suddenly, the window flung open with a powerful gust of wind and she felt a sense of powerful energy wash over her. Initially she thought it had been Bill and her eyes darted around the room to seek out any gold or blue signs. Her racing heart slowly calmed down with seeing no evidence of his presence. She still couldn’t shake the feeling of something being in the room with her. 

“Who’s there?” she asked, tentatively hoping for an answer. There were no words spoken back to her, but a pile of papers on Dipper’s desk mysteriously dropped onto the floor. Mabel whipped around at the sound and saw Dippers notes scattered on the floor. She bit her lip, what was happening? She swallowed and began to walk towards the desk, hoping that nothing would fly out at her. 

Slowly her fear began to dissipate as she got closer. Could a ghost be trying to help her? She kneeled to look at the notes but another sound on the desk demanded her attention. It felt like whatever was in the room was playing a game of hot and cold with her. She rummaged through some of the cubbies  trying to look for clues, but nothing really stood out to her. Mabel felt a twinge of guilt for going through his stuff. 

Mabel heard another impatient click and she looked to see where it came from. The top drawer slightly opened. She pulled it out more to see what was being kept in there. It was quite underwhelming, there being only pens and desk supplies. There wasn’t even glitter. Mabel rolled her eyes at the pointlessness of it, but the bottom of the drawer seemed to make a hollow sound again. She yelped at it, thinking there was a mouse in there, but she thought twice about it and realized maybe she could make it a pet. 

Mabel peered in once more and paid more attention to find that there seemed to be a chip in the bottom of the wooden drawer. She poked the hole with on of the pens and the board appeared to rise at the makeshift lever. A wave of awe struck her like lightning when she saw the Third Journal underneath. It was a dream come true when she held it in her hands. She felt the air around her circle once and hover on the book. Mabel put it down on the desk and the cover wisped open and the pages flipped until they reached blank pages at the end. She thought all of them had been full, but apparently she was wrong.

Ink began to bleed in the center and it stretched like a splatter. It was as if the ink had come from behind the page and Mabel felt like it was some sort of barrier. Just as quickly as the ink appeared, it drained back into the center and vanished. What could that supposed mean? She hesitated, but picked up a pen to write. 

Not knowing what to say, she instead drew a rainbow with clouds at each end. To her surprise, it melted into the page leaving it blank once again. Was this… supposed to be a way to communicate with Dipper. A sense of hope filled her. She stared at the page with anticipation for whoever knew how long, but nothing came. She sighed and closed the journal. Mabel refused to give up hope, but for now she just needed to wait and see if something would be written back to her. 

The presence in the room must have sunk into the drain of ink, because it was no longer at Mabel’s side. Waddles oinked for her attention circling her the way he did when he was hungry. She realized she was too and decided she would be able to think more clearly after lunch. 

Before she went downstairs she went to Dipper’s closet and took a vest off the hanger. Mabel tucked away the journal in a hidden pocket like the way her brother had done. She could do this. This was at least a step closer to finding her twin, she just knew it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dipper stumbled down the halls of the castle with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. His bare feet on the cobblestone sent chills through him, but the warmth of fabric did its best to shield it from bothering it too much. Dipper was practically sleep walking at this point, but he knew he just needed some fresh air despite his fatigue. He wandered aimlessly, letting the hallway walls guide him on a path that he wasn’t sure had a destination. 

Bill gave him permission to look around when the demon was absent, which was beginning to be more often than not. Typically that would be a relief for Dipper but… something had changed.

 

_ Dipper found it too hard to fight back anymore.  _

_ Bill was settled between his legs, and his lips claimed Dipper’s as his own. Unlike every other time this happened, Bill had the decency to not take Dipper’s shirt. For the first time Dipper saw Bill’s perfect bronze skin not hidden by a vest and tailcoat and it made the demon seem… less intimidating. He was more gentle this time, too. He still bit with those sharp teeth, but not hard enough to break the skin. Dipper just accepted that any affection from him would not be without a shadow of pain.  _

_ The Pines boy was so hesitant with everything when he was pinned down the way he was. Just because he wasn’t tense didn’t mean he didn’t still have a healthy dose of fear. Like before, he didn’t know where to put his hands except intertwining them with the silk sheets so Bill had taken them in his own and led them to himself. _

_ “You can touch me, you know.” Bill’s low voice rumbled and Dipper swore he felt the vibration in his chest. His small hands reached up to do as he was told, still unsure of what to do. Bill’s tongue dipped into his mouth and the surprise led Dipper to bring his hands to the demon’s hair. The black and blonde locks were even softer than the sheets. _

_ He needed to breathe, though. Dipper broke away, now slightly dizzy and noticed Bill’s finger tips trailing the tattoo on Dipper’s hip. There was a glow of gold like he had seen before and he was beyond confused with what it was.  _

_ “Wha… what are you doing?” Dipper was tired and breathless. Bill rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed he’d been caught. _

_ “Does it matter?” he looked down. Dipper knew it didn’t really. He was stuck here in this dimension and even if he did know what the demon was up to there would be no way he could stop it. Still, he was curious.  _

_ “Well I-” Dipper started but was cut off. _

_ “If you pipe down, I can make it feel good.” _

_ Dipper wasn’t sure that was a good idea. It was an offer that seemed out of character, and he didn’t clarify if it would feel good for himself or Dipper.  _

_ “I’m not sure-” _

_ An intense feeling of pleasure took over Dipper’s body making him unable to voice his concerns. It pulsed from the pressure of Bill’s slender fingers on the tattoo, and seemed to fill his being in waves. He couldn’t help his hand from wrapping around Bill’s wrist, not to push him away but hold on as an anchor to the feeling. _

_ Dipper had never experienced anything like it before. It tingled through his veins and his heart raced at speeds he couldn’t help. His eyes squeezed shut and the feeling intensified. His breath hitched and an unintentional moan escaped his lips, but he couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed. Bill trailed to Dipper’s collar bone and caressed the tender spot. _

_ It was all so overwhelming and Dipper felt utterly distracted from what was going on. He didn’t want the feeling to stop, but he didn’t think he could take anymore. The waves crashed even more making him pant. Finally Dipper was released from the trance after he saw stars flash before his eyes.  _

_ He felt thoroughly spent and sensitive, his breathing and heart slowly coming down from the high. The moment was then filled with complete exhaustion when he opened his eyes to see a smirk on the demon’s face like a cheshire cat.  Dipper wanted to say something witty to wipe that smug look away, but he could barely form his own thoughts. The last thing he saw before sleep came over him was that the tattoo had vanished from his skin.  _

 

Dipper bumped against a door knob and brought forth his attention to a wooden door. It was tall and ominous but something about it seemed important. He felt a presence behind him, almost silently encouraging him to open it. Bill had never said he couldn’t explore the rooms… 

He quickly identified the energy around him as the personality of the dimension. Bill had called it a ‘she’, and Dipper didn’t feel threatened by it- er- her. He wondered why she brought him here, so he looked up to see shelves upon shelves fill to the brim with books. His fatigue was nearly forgotten by all the leather bound pages. But there was more to the room than meets the eye, he just knew it. The dimension had brought him here for a reason…

He just needed to figure out why.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to wish an early happy New Year! I've missed writing this story and I've already got chapter 11 in the works. Y'all know write late at night, so forgive grammar plz!

Dipper was a curious soul in more ways than one and that is why he drew Bill’s attention so much. The demon had never quite seen a human soul so sensitive to the supernatural which made him to be quite a nuisance sometimes. For whatever reason, he knew all the wrong places to be when Bill was trying to get anything nefarious done.

Bill sighed and shook his head while his hand traced an existing symbol on the trunk of the tree. Gold lights came from his fingertips as he transferred part of Dipper’s soul into the mark. Another thing about Dipper’s soul was that it was so malleable and worked easily with magic. 

The kid was vital to Bill’s plan if he was going to open the portal from the human world to his own. It didn’t occur to him that Dipper was the last piece in his puzzle until he had seen him in the woods after that interaction with the goblin. Their crossing paths was too often to be coincidental.

So he took him back to the cave and put those sacred marks on that brat. They weren’t just any random images, they were the keys to shifting reality altogether. But they needed to be charged. The sooner the cuts healed, the faster the marks fused with Dipper’s soul. Bill was now in the process of taking the marks back one by one and bringing them to the circle of trees. 

He was in the homestretch now, only a couple remained. This made Bill even more aware that he had to keep the kid in the dark with what he was doing. Bill had manipulated him in all the ways he knew. He had to break the kid and re-shape him the ways Bill wanted. Bill had to keep distracting him from finding out the truth or asking questions. 

Humans were so unique, yet all the same. They are fueled with fear, ambition, passion, and desire. All of which were powerful emotions that Bill loved to manipulate. It took a bit of time for him to figure out Pine Tree, yet everything along the way seemed to work. 

The way the kid screamed in pain was delectable, and the terror that followed was even moreso. The demon didn’t want to waste all his resources on that topic so he questioned if invading the kid’s space would do any good. And oh did it ever. All of the emotions seemed to peak, leaving Pine Tree only able to focus on surviving the moment rather than hiding his vulnerability and making it easy to snatch pieces of his delectable soul. Everything was going according to plan for the destruction of this dimension.

The demon could hardly wait.

 

*~*~*~*~*

Dipper flinched when a book flew off a shelf securely placed with other books. Like a whisper in his mind, he gravitated toward it and picked it up. He was confused to find that there was no title to be seen; not on the cover nor the spine of the letter book. Heaviness in the air ushered him to a cushion in the corner of the library. For a moment he question if this dimension was nicer than the dream demon that lived here.

Once more sleep tempted him as he wrapped the blanket tighter, but his curiosity kept him awake. His fingers traced over the smooth leather, and he traced the pages despite the warning of a paper cut. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it reminded him of the Third Journal. An impatient wind prompted him to finally open its contents. 

“Okay okay… Just… just a moment.” he yawned but opened it nonetheless.

His heart raced and his eyes blew wide with the symbol etched into the thick pages. It was a perfect replica of the rainbows Mabel doodled on her notebook when she should have been paying attention in class. 

His hands became clammy and his fatigue was forgotten completely within a matter of seconds. Dipper skimmed the page further for any other clues only to find no more in sight. Questions flitted through his mind in hopes to find an answer to why Mable’s handwriting would be in this dimension, especially in this doppelganger of a journal.

A comforting weight settled over his shoulders as he now realized was the feminine dimension settling his mind. A thought traced his overworked brain as a pen mysteriously rolled towards him. He took his own small hand and experimentally drew his own mark beside the rainbow. He nibbled at his lip in expectation that there would be an immediate reply, but he was sadly disappointed.

The feeling didn’t last long as another book fell from its own volition from another nearby shelf. With speed he hadn’t had in a while, he quickly took it off the cold ground. Wind whipped the pages for him until settling on pages engraved with runes. His sleepy eyesight blurred the images, but they were undoubtedly recognizable to the boy.  

They were same symbols that had been carved into his skin.

As he looked closer he realized that one by one they had been taken away, now currently leaving two left; one one his upper chest and another on his stomach just above his navel. A shiver ran through him. Shouldn’t he be happy that they’re gone? His gut feeling told him that this had to be a much worse issue than he had previously believed. 

His dry mouth swallowed as he cautiously turned the page to see trees that bore the marks and circle around a terrifyingly familiar symbol. Bill’s triangle.  _ What did this mean? _

The sound of flames echoed from outside the hallway, and instead of heat Dipper felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some comments if you're enjoying the story!


End file.
